


A love story...or not?

by Kotihiiri



Series: Darcy ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotihiiri/pseuds/Kotihiiri
Summary: ‘And to think, this might have been an epic love story, one for the books.’, Darcy muses with a crooked smile.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/?
Series: Darcy ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051469
Kudos: 5





	A love story...or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I've been reading fanfiction on AO3 for years now but never made the effort to create an account, let alone post a story. But since I decided that one of my goals for this year is to get back into writing and hopefully finish at least some of my unfinished works, I thought I would pluck up my courage and start my journey as a writer again with this one.
> 
> This little drabble has been gathering metaphorical dust in one of my many folders of unfinished stories for a couple of years now. It was originally written with original characters but last week I got back into reading Darcy Lewis -centered fanfiction, so I decided to make this a Darcy-story.
> 
> This is my first fanfic in over 10 years, so constructive criticism is welcomed! Also English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Darcy looked outside her window, leaning gently on the windowsill. She took a sip of water from her cup and sighed softly. The view was beautiful to be sure. But how she dreamed to be home with her grumpy cat, shabby couch, lumpy bed and asphalt jungle view. How she longed to be back at the lab, with Jane. Who on earth is making sure the astrophysicist remembers to eat, sleep and shower when she’s not there? Who’s making sure Tony isn’t bugging her or trying to blow something up? Lord knows Bruce only gets dragged into his schemes.

She observed the lovely meadows behind the pebbled courtyard and stonewalls. The forest beyond the meadows and the hills and mountains behind that. The day was clear, sunny and crispy with the signs of upcoming spring. She huffed to herself with a sardonic smile and thought: 'And to think this was once a dream.' She stepped away from the window as Aryan called to her from the door.

"He has arrived, Mistress, Master has arrived.", cried she with barely disguised glee. " And he's brought a party of friends with him."

"A party of friends, you say. Well, in that case you'd better warn the cook about the extra mouths to feed.", commented Darcy mildly. The girl curtsied and left to do so while Darcy took a moment to make herself presentable, as he would say, before exiting the room to greet the new arrivals.

Once down by the main entrance, Darcy watched as he slid down from the saddle, giving out orders as well as presenting his people and home to their guests.  
"Ah there you are, my love. Come greet our guests." said he as he noticed her presence and gestured to his friends. Darcy smiled, stepping forward to do just that. It is not like she had a choice there though, did she. For all this man is a lord, a master of his staff, to her he was her hero, her saviour, her jailer, her overlord. Her husband.

‘And to think, this might have been an epic love story, one for the books.’, Darcy muses with a crooked smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work. At least for now, I may continue it in the future should inspiration strike, but it is unlikely.


End file.
